


An Ally

by i_am_obsessed



Series: Utter Confliction [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M, Finn and Rey: Besties, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Rey, POV Rey (Star Wars), Protective Finn, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey and Finn - Freeform, Reylo - Freeform, The Rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_obsessed/pseuds/i_am_obsessed
Summary: It's Force-Sensitive-Finn!!!! He's looking for Rey, but is NOT happy with what he finds.
Relationships: Finn & Kylo Ren, Finn & Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo
Series: Utter Confliction [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579966
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	An Ally

Finn? 

Rey? his voice echoes in my head, far away and unsure. 

Finn. My first friend, my closest friend, my ally. His thoughts trickle clumsily into mine: he’s taken aback at this new experience with the Force, afraid of letting his mind open up, and yet—talking to me is like coming home.

I don’t understand, I think. How? How can this be? You’re—you’re Force-sensitive?

Is that what you call it? He chuckles nervously. I picture him running hand over his head. Yeah, he thinks, it turns out I have the Force. So that’s—that’s pretty neat, huh?  
“Pretty neat,” I say aloud, dissolving into laughter. Oh, how I’ve missed him.  
I can feel you laughing at me, I hear him think accusingly. This is the weirdest thing ever. But, Rey…I miss you, too.  
I feel him tentatively reach out, into my mind, seeing my thoughts mingled with his. Where are you, Rey? I don’t—I don’t understand. Why would you leave?

He sounds so broken, so genuinely puzzled as where I’ve gone and why, WHY, I left.

“Finn…” I whisper, feeling two hot tears spill out of my eyes. It’s complicated, I tell him, guarding carefully the thoughts that would reveal where I am and who I’m with. Ben would be able to break right through, but Finn is inexperienced. Tentative. He wouldn’t have the mental strength to break through my mind; however, more importantly, he would never think to do so. 

It’s complicated? His brain is lined with bitterness. Really? Hurt clouds his consciousness. Rey, I think I deserve better than that.  
I let my mind go blank, not allowing him to know the immense guilt I feel. The way his hurt pierces me.  
You’re hiding something. Rey, I can feel you building up walls against me. Wow—he lets out one bark of a laugh—is this how it is with you and Ren? His thoughts take on a disgusted tone.

And just like that, the memory of us slams back into my mind, clouding all other thoughts. 

Is something really a prison if you want to be there?

Deserter.

Traitor.

You don’t mean that. 

If you know where to stand in the Darkness, you will never be without the Light.

It’s as if I’ve punched Finn in the gut. His mind freezes. Envious thoughts, terrified thoughts, terrible thoughts, leak out of hiding. Thoughts about me. Thoughts about Ben. He hates Ben, hates Ben with every fiber in him. He doesn’t know where I am, and he is truly terrified. 

Correction: he DIDN’T know where I was. He does now. 

Oh Kriff. He’s ACTIVELY LOOKING for me?

So he’s Ben now? Finn asks me, sounding in my mind as if he’s choking. And you’re—you’re with him now? 

No—no, I’m with him, but I’m not WITH him, Finn. 

What the HELL, Rey? I feel a shock wave hit him as my loud thoughts, my thoughts about Ben and I, flood into his conscious. 

…what is this?

Wait, Finn, I hate him, remember? 

“It’s OBVIOUS! HE’S CONTROLLING YOU WITH THE DARK SIDE, CAN’T YOU SEE THAT?” He’s shouting out loud now. 

Finn—

Stay where you are, Rey. I’m coming to rescue you. 

Resolutely, forcefully, suddenly, he’s gone. And before I even have time to react, to process what just happened—

“You don’t hate me.”

Ben.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, my dudes!! I love Rey and Finn's friendship, and I love the idea of a lil competition between Finn and Ben. I also really really want to write a Finn-Ben showdown, so I suppose this is setting the stage for such a chapter. We'll see. 
> 
> Please let me know what you thought, honestly!! I so very much appreciate you all reading my work and given gmy kudos and showing me love. You can even share my stuff with your friends...ifyouwantofcourse. 
> 
> stay alive! xoxo


End file.
